


5:00 PM Tradition

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Texting, barley even there, verrryyyyy small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last couple of months, they’ve been texting. Every day. At the same time. Always at 5 pm, never earlier, never later. It always starts at 5 pm, and ends whenever one of them goes to bed or has to go do something else.</p>
<p>It’s like a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:00 PM Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but like,,,it's my first texting fic so whatever it wasn't supposed to be the most serious fic just self indulgent because I was in an iwahana mood but I actually finished it ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧
> 
> Probably never doing a texting fic again tho |ʘ‿ʘ)╯
> 
> Thank you again to Rose (@aobasjohsais on tumblr) for editing and reading this :D

**1 May**

 

[5:00 pm] 

Hanamaki: 

Yo~ 

 

[5:02 pm]

Bara arms:

What do you want 

[5:10 pm]

Hanamaki:

I can not believe you would accuse me of something like this. 

[5:13 pm]

Bara arms:

Seriously what do you want? I’m doing homework rn and I need to finish it 

[5:15 pm]

Hanamaki:

Now that we’re talking homework ;)

 

[5:16 pm]

Hanamaki: 

mind sharing your answers for the math sheet?? ;))

 

[5:30 pm]

Hanamaki:

Iwaizumi pls 

 

[6:00 pm]

Hanamaki:

I rlly don’t want to fail Iwaizumi pls I don’t understand this shit 

 

[6:02 pm]

Bara arms:

Why are you asking me?? Matsukawa is the math genius

[6:04 pm]

Hanamaki:

He went to bed already D:

[6:05 pm]

Bara arms:

What the fuck? It’s only 6? Is he okay

[6:08 pm]

Hanamaki:

Yea he just wasn’t feeling too great I think his allergies were acting up so he wanted to sleep it off 

 

[6:15 pm]

Bara arms: 

Oh

 

[6:16 pm]

Bara arms:

Glad he’s okay then 

[6:30 pm]

Hanamaki:

So about that homework?

[6:40 pm]

Bara arms:

…………

[6:41 pm]

Hanamaki:

Iwaizumi (๑ १д१)

 

[7:00 pm]

Bara arms:

_ {One image attached} _

 

[7:05 pm]

Bara arms:

Ask the teacher for help tomorrow so you’re not confused next time, okay?

 

[7:06 pm]

Bara arms:

Dumbass 

 

**5 may**

 

[5:00 pm]

Bara arms:

I swear to god Oikawa isn’t showing up to practice tomorrow 

[5:01 pm]

Hanamaki:

Omg

 

[5:02 pm]

Hanamaki:

What did he do this time?

  
  


[5:08 pm]

Bara arms:

He.Won’t.Stop.Talking.About.Matsukawa 

 

[5:12 pm]

Bara arms:

Mattsun this, Mattsun that- I swear he’s been talking about his eyebrows for three hours now 

 

[5:13 pm]

Hanamaki:

Holy shit 

 

[5:15 pm]

Bara arms:

He’s talking about his thighs now

 

[5:16 pm]

Bara arms:

His thighs, Makki, his thighs 

 

[5:17 pm]

Bara arms:

Is it appropriate to cut off my ears?

 

[5:20 pm]

Hanamaki:

If anything cut off his lips

 

[5:20 pm]

Hanamaki:

You shouldn’t have to cut off anything since it’s him who’s the problem

 

[5:22 pm]

Hanamaki:

Also, hanger-san likes Mattsun??? Oh my god this is great 

 

[5:30 pm]

Bara arms:

Yeah, like. A Major Crush. He’s, like, head over heels.

  
  
  


[5:31 pm]

Bara arms:

Oh shit he just said I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone 

 

[5:32 pm]

Bara arms:

He’s very obvious though?? I don’t understand how the whole school doesn’t know already 

 

[5:35 pm]

Hanamaki:

Well I didn’t know (๑′°︿°๑)

 

[5:37 pm]

Hanamaki:

Also do not worry smol Iwa-chan, for I shall keep thy secret of Hanger-san’s

 

[5:40 pm]

Bara arms:

Bye 

 

[5:41 pm]

Hanamaki:

No, wait don’t go 

(read at 5:41 pm)

 

**10 may**

 

[5:00 pm]

Hanamaki:

I am disgusted 

 

[5:01 pm]

Bara arms:

???

 

[5:04 pm]

Hanamaki:

_ {one image attached} _

 

[5:06 pm]

Hanamaki:

He ditched me at lunch FOR THIS 

 

[5:07 pm]

Hanamaki:

Got fucking ditched so he could make out with Hanger-san jesus fucking shit

 

[5:08 pm]

Hanamaki:

Matsukawa has gone from ‘dat boi’ back down to ‘pepe’ in my phone 

 

[5:10 pm]

Hanamaki:

That’s what he fucking deserves for ditching me to make out with someone 

 

[5:12 pm]

Bara arms:

Feel better now?

 

[5:14 pm]

Hanamaki:

Yeah, thanks for letting me rant bro 

 

[5:15 pm]

Bara arms:

Save that bro stuff for Mattsun

 

[5:17 pm]

Hanamaki:

I have to find a new bro (˵¯͒⌢͗¯͒˵)

 

[5:17 pm]

Hanamaki:

He broke the bros before hoes code so /: 

 

[5:18 pm]

Hanamaki:

Gotta get myself a new bro

 

[5:20 pm]

Bara arms:

I don’t think Oikawa is a hoe?

 

[5:22 pm]

Bara arms:

But if it makes you feel better I’m a bit pissed that shittykawa ditched me as well

 

[5:23 pm]

Bara arms:

He didn’t even tell me he was dating Matsukawa??

 

[5:26 pm]

Hanamaki:

Mattsun didn’t tell me he was dating Oikawa!

 

[5:27 pm]

Hanamaki:

We’ve been betrayed, Iwaizumi, betrayed. 

 

[5:30 pm]

Bara arms:

I say we ditch them tomorrow and eat lunch together 

 

[5:31 pm]

Bara arms:

See how they like it

 

[5:33 pm]

Hanamaki:

They’ll probably take the advantage to make out again 

 

[5:35 pm]

Bara arms:

That’s why we ignore them all day tomorrow 

 

[5:40 pm]

Hanamaki:

I love the way you think, Hajime. 

 

* * *

 

**11 May**

 

“Iwa-chan, did I do something wrong?!” Oikawa’s shrill voice whines, eyes wide as he follows Iwaizumi like some lost dog. Iwaizumi keeps his eyes forward, shifting his bag on his shoulder. He keeps silent, not saying a word until they reach the school. But, instead of saying anything to Oikawa, he goes straight up to Hanamaki. 

 

“Hey, are Oikawa and Matsukawa out today?” he asks, making a show of looking around the locker room. 

 

A smile tugs on the corner of Hanamaki’s face, but he quickly places his deadpan expression on before walking in a small circle. He makes sure to make eye contact with both Matsukawa and Oikawa before looking back at Iwaizumi, “I guess they are.”

 

“What is happening?” Matsukawa asks in a mumble. 

 

“I don’t know what I did this time!” Oikawa wails, throwing his arms in the air. 

 

Hanamaki drapes his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, bringing him close to ‘whisper’ in his ear. Of course, by whispering, he meant talking loud enough so everyone in the locker room could hear. “When Mattsun gets his ass to school, I’ll make sure to tell him he lost all his best friend privileges.”

 

“Oh, does this mean I’m going to have to tell Shittykawa that he lost all his best friend privileges as well? No more movie nights-”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasps, placing a hand over his heart. 

 

They both ignore him. 

 

“Yeah, and don’t worry, Iwaizumi. I won’t keep things from you, since you're my new best friend.”

 

Iwaizumi nods, trying to hold his laughter back, “Yup, there’s  _ no secrets _ between best friends.”

 

They both turn back to stare at their respective best friends, raising a eyebrow before sliding out of the locker room. 

 

****

 

Hanamaki walks right past Matsukawa when the lunch bell rings, not bothering to even look his way. He does feel bad since in reality, Matsukawa is his best friend and no one could replace him, but. He is the one who ditched him to  _ shove his tongue down Oikawa’s throat.  _

 

“Wh- Makki?” Matsukawa sputters in surprise, quickly catching up to him. “I really don’t know what I did?” 

 

Hanamaki stares straight ahead, eyes scanning the hallway for a familiar mop of spiky black hair. 

 

_ “Iwa-chan, please!!”  _ Oikawa whines, stomping his foot like a three year old. 

 

Iwaizumi makes eye contact with Hanamaki, nods, and without a word, they both walk away together, leaving Matsukawa and Oikawa behind. 

 

“I’m sending the picture to Mattsun after school so that he knows what he did,” Hanamaki says as they get out of earshot. 

 

“Alright, tell me how he reacts.”

 

“Hopefully his mind will fill with guilt.”

  
  


[5:00 pm]

Hanamaki:

Mattsun called me after I sent the photo 

 

[5:01 pm]

Bara arms:

And?

 

[5:10 pm]

Hanamaki:

He said he felt really bad for not telling me and for keeping it a secret. He thought I’d judge him for dating a guy?? Like, who does he think I am? He said he didn’t know if I was chill with that stuff? I had to remind him that I’m bisexual, but then he said I’ve never told him? I guess I just thought I had told him...I mean, he’s told me he's gay before. I guess he forgot he told me..but yeah he felt really bad for keeping it from me and he said he’s bringing me cream puffs tomorrow so that we can rekindle our broship B)

 

[5:14 pm]

Bara arms:

I think that’s the longest message you’ve ever sent me 

 

[5:15 pm]

Bara arms:

But yeah Oikawa just texted me saying he’s sorry 

 

[5:17 pm]

Bara arms:

He said he forgot I was gay, he honestly thought I was straight. What the fuck.

 

[5:19 pm]

Hanamaki:

Omg haha he probably just used that so he would have an excuse for why he didn’t say anything 

  
  
  


[5:21 pm]

Bara arms:

Probably. That wouldn’t surprise me.

  
  


[5:22 pm]

Bara arms:

Btw, do you have today’s English homework?

 

[5:24 pm]

Hanamaki:

Gasp

 

[5:24 pm]

Hanamaki:

Is the almighty Iwaizumi Hajime asking for a photo of my homework?

 

[5:35 pm]

Bara arms:

Okay. Wow. I’ll just go ask Matsukawa. 

 

[5:36]

Hanamaki:

Wait, no!!! I have it D:

 

[5:38 pm]

Hanamaki:

Pls don’t leave me iwa-chan 

 

[5:40 pm]

Bara arms:

Don't call me Iwa-chan

 

[5:42 pm]

Hanamaki:

_ {one image attached} _

 

[5:42 pm]

Hanamaki:

Here’s the homework, please forgive me

  
  
  


[5:43 pm]

Bara arms:

Ty

 

[5:50 pm]

Bara arms:

And I forgive you

 

[5:53 pm]

Hanamaki:

Yay<3

 

Iwaizumi sets his phone down, taking a deep breath. For the last couple of months, they’ve been texting.  _ Every day. _ At the  _ same time. _ Always at 5 pm, never earlier, never later. It always starts at 5 pm, and ends whenever one of them goes to bed or has to go do something else. 

 

It’s like a tradition. 

 

They never really spoke about it, they just continued on at school like normal. The only time they ever mentioned their text messaging was today when they had the plan to make Oikawa and Matsukawa feel bad. And, well, there wasn’t a need to bring up their conversations until today. 

 

The problem, Iwaizumi decides, is that  _ something  _ has changed. He used to shrug and reply to Hanamaki when his name popped up on his phone, because they were just friends and it’s not like they never talked. But now....now Iwaizumi is looking forward to 5 pm every night. 

 

He feels...excited. And he finds himself smiling every time he picks up his phone to talk to Hanamaki. Finds himself staring at Hanamaki at school, thoughts swirling in his mind and-

 

And this is getting dangerous.

 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi falls backwards onto his bed. He  _ couldn’t _ \- Could he?

 

Fuck. 

 

He’s totally head over heels, isn’t he? 

 

* * *

 

**15 May**

 

Hanamaki squints at his textbook, a sigh passing through his lips. Math is not his strong suit. Rubbing his eyes, he tears his gaze from the book to grab his phone. 

 

5:01 pm. 

 

No new messages. 

 

His eyes grow wide in surprise, heart skipping a beat. For the past- what? Three months? Four?- they’ve always messaged each other at 5:00 pm.

 

Always. 

 

But it’s just a minute behind, nothing to worry about, right? Traditions are meant to be broken, anyways. 

 

[5:02 pm]

Hanamaki:

Do you understand this new material at all? Because i’m so lost  (;﹏;)

 

Hanamaki watches as the time slowly changes from five, to six. Six to six thirty- 

 

But it’s okay. Iwaizumi is probably just busy trying to figure out the new material; Hanamaki understands it’s hard and that one would need complete concentration to solve any of the problems. 

 

But still, it kind of hurts to not get a single message for the whole night. 

 

**20 May**

 

[5:00 pm]

Hanamaki:

I don’t know why you’ve been ignoring me here 

 

[5:04 pm]

Hanamaki:

You talk to me at school, why is here any different? (´;︵;`)

 

[6:00 pm]

Hanamaki:

Is it because you can’t avoid me at school?

  
  
  


[7:00 pm]

Hanamaki: 

...Did I do something wrong?

 

[8:00 pm]

Hanamaki:

I can’t apologize if I don’t know what I did

 

[9:47 pm]

Hanamaki: 

_ {one image attached} _

 

[10:01 pm]

Hanamaki:

I figured out the math answers all by myself :0

 

[10:02 pm]

Hanamaki:

Thought that you’d want the answers, Oikawa said you were complaining to him about how hard the material is. 

 

[2:00 am]

Hanamaki:

I’m going to say it anyways

 

[2:00 am]

Hanamaki:

I’m sorry for whatever I did 

  
  


**30 May**

 

Hanamaki runs a hand down his face before he slumps forward, placing his head on his desk. He can’t, for the life of him, figure out why Iwaizumi is acting so weird. Ever since he said he was sorry, Iwaizumi would avoid him like the plague at school. They’d still talk during practice and talk during lunch when they got dragged into eating as a whole group by Oikawa and Matsukawa. But Iwaizumi would speak to him as little as possible.

 

He honestly doesn’t know what he did. 

 

“Chin up, sugarplum,” a gruff voice says, causing him to look up. 

 

“Hello, sugarcube,” he replies easily, straightening up.

 

“I already used sugar, you can’t just reuse it.” Matsukawa laughs, sitting down in the desk next to Hanamaki’s. 

 

“Well,...honey...muffin, what brings you to my class?” 

 

“You seem down now-a-days, and you started to reject our lunch invitations. I miss my meme friend,” Matsukawa explains, adding a sigh for effect. 

 

“Oh, man, Oikawa isn’t caught up on memes, huh? Must be hard to say something and he just stares at you in confusion.”

 

“How did you know he does that?”

 

“Because it’s Oikawa we’re talking about.”

 

“...true. Anyways,” he clears his throat, “why have you been down these past couple...weeks, is it?” 

 

Placing his palm to his cheek and leaning his elbow against the desk, Hanamaki lifts his shoulders into a shrug. “I think I made Iwaizumi mad.”

 

“Really? Doesn’t he always get mad?”

 

“No, like...he’s been ignoring me...a lot.”

 

“Ah, the angsty feels, huh?”

 

“Angsty...Mattsun, what the hell does that even mean?”

 

“Isn’t this the part where you both realize you have mega gay crushes on each other and so you run through the school, make a grand gesture, kiss, make up, and be happily gay?”

 

Hanamaki stares at his friend, narrowing his eyes slowly. Standing up, he wipes invisible dust off himself. “I feel as if I would do that, but the problem is that he’s avoiding me,” he explains. 

 

“Then corner him when he can’t run.”

 

Hanamaki blinks, a surprised look passing through his features. “Why didn’t I think of that?” he whispers, stroking his chin with his hand. 

 

“Makki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You never denied the gay crush part.”

 

Hanamaki goes silent. Then, nodding his head, “That’s because that part is true.” 

  
  


[7:07 pm]

Hanamaki:

He bolted out of the gym the moment I tried to talk to him 

 

[7:09 pm]

Dat Boi:

Damn, I’m sorry. I told you to corner him.

 

[7:11 pm]

Hanamaki:

But I tried! He’s just too fast (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)

 

[7:15 pm]

Dat Boi:

Do you want me to talk to him?

 

[7:16 pm]

Hanamaki:

I already tried to get Oikawa to talk to him, but Iwaizumi is great at avoiding things

 

[7:16 pm]

Hanamaki:

As he has proven these last few weeks 

 

[7:18 pm]

Dat Boi:

He’ll come around, Makki. Just wait. No one can resist that pink hair of yours for too long.

 

[7:20 pm]

Dat Boi:

Here, to cheer you up. The rarest of all pepes

 

[7:20 pm]

Dat Boi:

_ {one image attached} _

  
  
  


[7:21 pm]

Hanamaki:

Did you really edit Oikawa as pepe? Oh my god

 

[7:22 pm]

Dat Boi:

Yes, yes I did.

 

[7:23 pm]

Hanamaki:

Oh my god, Mattsun

 

[7:23 pm]

Hanamaki:

Why is he even dating you???

 

[7:24 pm]

Dat Boi:

It’s probably the eyebrows 

 

[7:26 pm]

Hanamaki:

Damn you’re probably right 

 

**2 June**

 

[5:00 am]

Bara arms:

Okay, I’ve been a huge asshole and I don’t expect you to forgive me at all. Or for you to even reply to this. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you this without sounding completely stupid, and I wanted to do it in person, but every time I thought about it I felt like throwing myself out a window. Also, Oikawa would sometimes show up when I thought about doing it and I am not about to give him blackmail material. Anyways, first off I want to say sorry for being an asshole, and...yeah...I really needed to figure some things out? Hell, I even went to Kunimi for advice. Not one of my brightest moments but whatever. Anyways, I really like you. A lot. I can’t believe I’m actually typing this out. But, as you can see, I maybe. Kind of. Want to date you. 

 

[5:03 am]

Hanamaki: 

I think that’s the longest message you’ve ever sent me 

  
  
  


[5:05 am]

Bara arms:

Why are you even up??? It’s too early to be up, go to sleep dumbass. 

  
  


[5:07 am]

Hanamaki:

I’m calling you.

 

[5:08 am]

Bara arms:

What?

  
  


[5:08 am]

Hanamaki:

I said, I’m calling you. You better answer s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ

 

[5:08 am]

Bara arms:

Can’t we just talk about this at school on Monday

 

Hanamaki presses his phone to his ear, listening to it ring. It rings twice before Iwaizumi answers. 

 

“You should be in bed,” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice sounds from the other end. 

 

“And so should you,” Hanamaki retorts. 

 

“Okay, but I had a reason for being up-”

 

“So, let me get this straight, you were going to message me at the ass crack of dawn, then ignore any message I sent you, and then talk to me on Monday? Is that what your plan was going to be?” 

 

The silence on the other end of the phone is answer enough. 

 

“You never answered me,” Iwaizumi says instead. 

 

“You never asked me anything~” 

 

Iwaizumi sighs, placing a hand to his face, “Hanamaki, I really like you.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“And, I was wondering if you’d like to date me.”

 

Hanamaki grins, forcing the blush fighting it’s way on his face away, “Hmm...I’ll give you an answer Monday, bye.”

 

“Wait, wh-”

 

He hangs up. 

 

**4 June**

 

Hanamaki walks into the locker room, setting his bag down. Without so much as a hello, he walks up to Iwaizumi, placing his hands on both his shoulders. “Yes,” he says, nodding his head. Oikawa shoots him a confused look, but he promptly ignores it as he turns back around, pulling out his practice clothes. 

 

“Yes? Yes to what?” Oikawa asks, looking over at Matsukawa. 

 

“Not my place to say,” Matsukawa says easily.

 

Oikawa instantly begins whining, draping himself across Iwaizumi. “Iwa-channn,” he sniffs dramatically, “What are you hiding from meee?”

 

Iwaizumi grunts in annoyance, shoving Oikawa off of him. He then stomps up to Hanamaki, wrapping an arm around his neck. A surprised noise leaves Hanamaki’s lips as Iwaizumi tugs him down into a kiss. 

 

Oikawa squeaks in pure shock, Kunimi covers Kindaichi’s eyes, Yahaba rolls his eyes while Watari pretends to gag, Kyoutani mutters something about indecency, and Matsukawa laughs knowingly. 

 

* * *

 

That night, at 5:00 pm, Hanamaki receives a message. 

 

[5:00 pm]

Bara arms<3:

Hey

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Pigeon-religeon


End file.
